


habit

by JeanSouth



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 11:16:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeanSouth/pseuds/JeanSouth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>aokaga smut for monochromefujoshi on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	habit

Kagami cooks for him in the morning, now and then. Usually they’re rainy mornings, full of grey clouds and somber outlooks. Aomine has to get up to take the earliest train to get back to him own campus on time before class; Kagami won’t let him skip it (and Aomine knows for a fact that Kagami sleeps through class pretty often, the filthy hypocrite).

He doesn’t really get it, this feeling he gets when Kagami wears nothing but pajama pants with blue sheep on them and an apron and cooks him breakfast and his stomach flips. It’s weird - he ignores it.

“Morning,” Aomine grumbles, tugging the string in his own pants tighter to tie it in a loose knot. Kagami, despite being his height, is just slightly bigger. Aomine makes up for it in speed, but it still makes him sulk internally a little. 

Kagami grunts back a reply, stirring vegetables into omelettes. It’s a miracle he can keep up his food bill, but it’s a little reassuring to see him eating things other than burgers and fries. 

“Wanna play a one on one after practice?” Kagami asks him through a mouthful of food when he sits down, legs inelegantly splayed. Aomine nods his approval and slinks off to get dressed a few minutes later, almost falling asleep on the bed until Kagami physically kicks him out.

Their matches are always intense, ace versus ace despite it only being a street game. Kagami passes him sometimes, but he turns with animal grace at least touch it with his fingertips and send it spinning out of control. They play without fouls - no one counts seconds, and they’d have cost their team the game in offensive fouls if someone had been counting.

“You’re not bad, Taiga,” Aomine grins, wild as ever in the face of a good challenge. It had only started out as wanting to push Kagami’s limits further and see when he stopped, but Kagami keeps rising with him. After the first time, he remembered how long it had been since he’d had proper training - his body ached for the first time in years, and now he feels better than ever. His abs are harder and he can run longer, competing with Kagami all the time. “Maybe someday you can come close to my level.”

Kagami sneers at him, lowering his posture to mimic Aomine’s a little. When he leans lower he can jump higher, but neither of them tap their full potential in their one on ones. 

Aomine wins - he often does, agility and speed triumphing over jumping power, but Kagami is in his element in a team competition. Aomine knows - he watches Kagami’s progress without telling anyone. Satsuki knows, he thinks, but she never says anything and just leaves him alone with Kagami to talk to Seirin’s coach. They get along, talking tactics and the teams either of them may come to see. It’s less awkward to want to go to Seirin when he’s not the only one suggesting they go.

He goes home with Kagami afterwards almost every time - his parents don’t mind. He thinks they’re just happier he’s showing some enthusiasm for something, and it’s not drugs. His mother kisses him on the brow now and then and gives him two lunch boxes to take with him. They’re delicious - they always are, when she has the time to make them.

“I’m bored,” Aomine whines a few hours later when he’s on Kagami’s bed, dirty magazine held open in front of him. His sex drive is probably overactive, but if he said he cared he’d be a liar. “Do something with me.”

And Kagami does.

One tanned hand slides from his ankle to his knee, slow and teasing while Kagami studiously avoids looking at eachother. It’s fun to see how long they can casually touch eachother before one of them breaks and has to initiate something more.

Kagami’s hands are hot through his jeans, fingers slaying when he has to lean over to reach properly. They’re always halfway between gentle and rough, running over his thigh to reach his zipper. Kagami palms him through his jeans, moving to rest his head on Aomine’s knee and watch him. He knows his face is probably giving him away - the hand on him feels good, especially after he was already almost there.

The sound of his zipper is loud in the quiet room, footsteps from the appartment above them sounding now and then. His underwear and his jeans end up pulled down around his hips - his cock stands proud and eager, waiting for Kagami to do something.

His tongue is hot and trails along the edge of Aomine’s cock, flicking his tongue over the flushed head. He rubs his thumb over the slit, gentle enough that it makes him want more. Aomine bucks his hips impatiently, but it only gets him a grin. Kagami wraps a hand around the base and goes back to slowly licking over the head. He makes a show of it - makes certain Aomine can see everything he does.

When Aomine’s breathing gets rough his hand starts to move, only slightly to avoid discomfort without lube. His other hand ends up next to Aomine’s cock, quickly licked wet. It’s not enough for all of them, but for one it’s enough. He can feel the burn when Kagami wriggles it in to him. The friction is tight enough for him to feel it pretty strongly. 

“Get on with it,” He grits out, pushing Kagami’s head down with his left hand firmly. He gets what he wants when Kagami opens his mouth and slickly takes half of his cock in his mouth, sucking hard while he trails his tongue over the underside. His hand moves faster, and he moves to lay it flat, fingers pointing towards his abs. They slide further away when he moves his hand downwards, cupping Aomine’s balls gently.

He does it a lot; Aomine suspects he may have a slight fetish when Kagami moves his mouth from Aomine’s cock and draws his tongue softly over one of his balls, mouthing at it. He’s always gentle not to use teeth, but even Aomine has never paid much attention to them. It’s a hot sensation, soft and smooth when he’s inside Kagami’s mouth. The finger inside him bends slightly, looking for his prostate.

He hisses when Kagami finds it, gritting his teeth together. A trickle of precome slides down his cock, eventually coming to Kagami’s mouth. He leans back to lick it up, follows the trail to the tip and gives it a gentle suck as if he’s looking for more. Kagami used to be shy, Aomine remembers now and then with amazement.

He’s quiet when he leans over Aomine to get the lube; Aomine raises his hips to grind their cocks together despite Kagami still wearing pants. He unzips them with numble fingers, pushing Kagami’s jeans down to his hips too. 

Three wet fingers position themselves at his hole, pushing in slow but firm. They’re still a tight fit, but neither of them have ever been patient enough to go slow. Sometimes Kagami jokes with him afterwards that they’re as good at taking cock as they are at basketball.

The fingers slip out of him soon after, replaced by the head of Kagami’s cock. He grits his teeth and bares it when he pushes in; when he’s done he grabs Aomine by the elbows and pulls him up so Aomine is sitting in his lap. He thrusts hard enough to make Aomine jolt slightly on purpose.

Kagami is strong enough to hold him when he wraps arms around his shoulders and leans down for a competitive kiss. With the position he’s in it’s hard to participate; he lets Kagami do the work for once. Hands cup his ass for a better grip, squeezing tight when Aomine deepens the kiss.

He rocks into him hard, holding on until Aomine’s practically hanging to him too, nails leaving scratches deep down Kagami’s back. He always does; the rest of Seirin thinks he has a girlfriend. 

Aomine’s quiet when he nears his peak, pushing Kagami down on to his back so he can have control. Despite topping, Kagami is the noisy one and lets out loud moans when Aomine rides him hard, looking for the perfect angle to get him off. Coming without touching himself is his favourite; intense and mindblowing.

“Almost,” He tells Kagami breathlessly when he grips Aomine’s thighs hard to hold on from coming. Almost, almost, he raises his hips and slides back down hard, angling it perfectly past his prostate. There’s an open-mouthed, mindblowing bliss when he comes, ejaculating all over Kagami’s chest. Vaguely he feels Kagami come inside him too, moaning out his pleasure.

His own semen is sticky between them when he slumps forward and lays on top of Kagami, catching his breath harshly. There are nail marks on Kagami’s chest too, he notices when he comes down. He hadn’t noticed when he made them, but they look sore and red. Aomine licks one of them, getting a tired look.

“Not again,” Kagami sighs at him, rolling them to the side until they can get off the bed easily while tangled in their jeans. Aomine laughs, loud and satisfied.

The shower is slow and sated, under water that’s so hot it almost burns his skin a little. It’s a pain to wash semen out, but he manages after dozens of times to practice.

He goes to bed with wet hair afterwards, stealing the blankets. Kagami crawls into bed besides him not long after, pulling the blankets back.

In the morning, Kagami makes him breakfast again.


End file.
